


The Remnants Of Past Decisions

by livelaughlove180



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, F/F, Fighting, Hurt, post 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove180/pseuds/livelaughlove180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post after 3x15<br/>What happens when Felicity wakes up,Oliver returns and everything goes to hell from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remnants Of Past Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> OMG what an episode..Of course i didn't like the Raylicity sex and i thought it was too soon.Anyway we know that they're going to be in a relationship that's why he is going as her plus-one at the Dyla wedding.So,i wanted to write this fic because in my own little babble that's what would have happened.
> 
> This is my first Olicity one-shot,i hope you'll like it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes,English isn't my native language.

The lights of the sun wake her up. She opened her eyes and didn't see the familiar sheets of her bed. Suddenly it all came back to her. Oliver's decision to go to Nanda Parbat to face Ras once again, her leaving the club frustrated because she couldn't imagine that she could live like the previous month. She went to Ray to give him the code, she knew that she couldn't save Oliver but she would try to save Ray. 

Then he was standing in front of her shirtless and telling her everything she wanted to hear from Oliver's mouth. So she kissed him and then he kissed her back and it felt nice at the time, one thing led to another and before she knew it she woke up in his bed. 

''Oh my god, what have I done?''

She looked for Ray but he wasn't there. She knew that this whole thing happened because she was upset with Oliver. She has to get out of there. Quickly she collected her clothes from the floor and put them on. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and did the walk of shame. 

''Good morning. Leaving so soon?'' she heard a voice. She turned and it was Ray in his Atom suit. 

''Wow. . you finished it.''

''Yeah the idea what I was doing wrong came to me last night.''

There was an awkward silence. 

''Wanna get some breakfast?' 'Ray spoke first.

''Em. . Em. . I think I should get home, change and come back to work. I've got a lot of things to do. ''She looked at him and sees that he wanted to talk about what happened. 

''Felicity did you. . ''her phone cut him off

It was Oliver. He must have returned. For the first time his timing was perfect. ''Sorry I have to take this. ''

''Felicity I need you to come to the foundry right now. ''

''You're back. ''

''Yeah, Dig and I just returned. There are a lot of things to discuss.''

''Yeah, I will be there as soon as I can. Bye.''

''Everything is ok?''Ray asked

''Yeah, it was a friend that needs my help with his router. I really have to go. We will talk. ''

''Ok'' Ray said with a sigh. 

 

She went home, took a quick bath, changed and went to Verdant. She tried not to think about what happened last night. She felt guilty for some reason. She knew that she was being ridiculous and Ray could offer her what she wanted, but for some reason that wasn't enough. She had slept with him for all the wrong reasons. Yeah, she liked him, but she didn't know if she liked him as a friend or something more. She collected herself and went down to the foundry. They were all there Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Thea and Laurel. 

She gave John a hug. ''I'm so happy you are ok'' She looked at Oliver ''both of you. What happened?''

Oliver took a deep breath, he knew that what was going to tell them all will change their lives. He hadn't made a decision yet, but when he saw the nearly invisible hickey behind her ear, he knew that he had lost her. She told him that she was done with him, but she was always there. But now. . It was time to tell them. 

''Ras didn't kill us because he wanted to offer me something. ''

''What offer Ollie? What did he want?''Thea said

Oliver looked at John. ''He didn't kill me because he wants me to take his place in the league. He wants me to become the next Ras Al Ghul. ''

Everybody gasped. No one knew what to say. They were all shocked. Oliver looked at Felicity. He saw the fear in her eyes. The fear that he would accept his offer just to keep Thea safe. That he would sacrifice his soul for his sister. 

Thea talked first ''No, Ollie you can't. Please tell me you didn't say yes at this madness''

''No speedy I didn't. Not yet anyway. ''

''What do you mean not yet?''Felicity was the one talking right now. ''Are you even considering this? We are talking about the league of assassins. The league of assassins Oliver. How could you ever even consider saying yes?''

''It's complicated Felicity. ''

''Then explain it to me. Why?''

''Because there is more than one path to justice. I can help more people. ''

''I can't hear this anymore. I'm out. ''She turned angrily to leave.

He caught her by the arm ''Felicity, wait''

''Wait for what Oliver? For you to leave? For you to abandon your principals? Tell me to wait for what?''

''I have not said yes yet. I'm just considering the possibility. ''He looked at them. 

''We shouldn't even been discussing this right now. Anyway, if you want to leave, leave I'm not going to stop you or tell you what to do because clearly you never listen to me. And for the city don't worry, there is someone else that cares for it and would do anything to protect it. ''

''Oliver, listen to Felicity, she is right, you can't do this. Sara tried to leave the league because of the horrible things that they would do. You can't accept this' 'Laurel said

John saw how hurt Oliver was ''Ok, let's just take a break here. We will all say things that we don't mean. It was just an offer. ''

''Do you agree with this Dig?''Felicity said

''No and I'm telling him that from all the way back, but let's just calm ok. ''

''Sometimes we must sacrifice for others to be safe'' Oliver said

Thea immediately hugged him ''No, Ollie. I know it's selfish, but I lost mom and dad, I don't want to lose you too. If you take the place Ras is offering, you will lose yourself, your humanity, your soul. ''

Oliver didn't respond. He knew that Thea was right. He wasn't that kind of person anymore. He fought so hard not to be a killer, but a hero. But Ras words echoed in his head over and over again. ''

''Ok guys, why don't we go to our works and talk about it later. When we will all be calm. '' Diggle suggested.

Everyone left the foundry except Oliver. He saw the fern. Their fern was sick. When everything became so screwed up? Why couldn't he be both? Why did he always had to choose. He remembers once again the hickey on Felicity's neck and he knew it was Palmer. He was so mad and hurt at the same time. He wanted her happy and if he could make her happy then he wouldn't be a problem in their relationship. 

He began to work out to let off some steam. He worked out like a madman. He didn't want to think, but the memory of her kissing Ray at his old office kept popping in his head. He went upstairs and take a bottle of vodka. He began to drink it. When he was at the end he saw a figure coming towards him. 

''Ollie what are you doing?''

''I don't want to remember. ''

''Remember what?''

''Remember her. It hurts so much. All I am doing is for her, to keep her safe. ''He took another bottle. He wasn't very drunk so he needed something more. 

''No, no buddy give it to me that. ''She took the bottle out of his hands. She understood. She saw the way her brother was looking at Felicity. ''Wanna tell me what happened''

''I am an idiot''

''Wanna tell me something new?''

''Speedy. . ''

''Come on,, talk to me. Now I know everything. Maybe I can help. ''

He told her everything. It felt so good to talk to his sister. 

''Oh wow Ollie, you are a big jackass. I can't believe you. Now I need a drink with all of this. '

''No you're not 21 yet. ''

''Drinking is the least of our problems. So what are you going to do? Now it's the time to fight. We lost our company to him we won't lose Felicity too. Say no to Ras and stay here. ''

''I'm putting her in danger when I'm with her. If I take Ra's place I can protect her, I can protect you. ''

''You can protect us better when you are here. Fight for your girl and fight for your city. ''

''Thanks Thea''He hugged her. 

He didn't know what to do or if Felicity still wants him, but he was going to fight for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it?Hate it?Let me know.
> 
> I know that Felicity won't regret her time with Ray but this is a fic people!!!
> 
> I'm searching for a beta if anyone can help,please contact me.


End file.
